Can I?
by Your Abnormal Writer
Summary: Ketika Choi Seungcheol mengalami fase ingin bermanja-manja ria dengan Hong Jisoo. It's SVT's CheolSoo! Choi Seungcheol x Hong Jisoo! BL! AU!


**Can I?**

 **Type :** AU! BL! Plot-What-Plot!

 **Disclaimer :** You know, lah... Kalau hanya jalur ceritanya saja yang kumiliki

 **Warning :** Not a perfect story! Karena cerita ini hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan stress menugas semata :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shu-a...,"

Seorang namja berambut cerah yang Seungcheol panggil itu langsung membalas panggilan namanya dengan senyum sederhana namun manis seperti yang biasanya.

"Ada apa?"

Ucap Jisoo pelan dengan kekehan miliknya yang khas karena Choi Seungcheol, salah seorang korban suara menggodanya malam itu, berhasil terhipnotis secara total dan langsung memeluk Jisoo manja dari belakang. Walau di awal sang namja bersurai cerah itu sempat terkaget, akan tetapi Jisoo pun lama kelamaan mampu mewajari semua tingkah manja Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya malam ini.

"Shu-a...,"

Panggilan manja itu lagi hanya dibalas deheman Jisoo sesaat. Sebab galeri foto-foto hoobae Jisoo yang lucu-lucu semasa sekolah menegah atasnya tersebut, nampaknya lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan daripada meladeni Choi Seungcheol.

"Pelukanku hangat, tidak?"

"Eh?"

Tanyanya pada Jisoo secara manja namun spontan tak terduga.

"Shuuu-aaa...,"

Namun, bukannya langsung mengulang pertanyaannya tadi, nyatanya Sungcheol pun malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jisoo.

"Jawablah...!"

Tuntut Seungcheol dengan nada-nada seduktifnya yang tak jauh beda dari selang beberapa detik lalu. Sedangkan Jisoo yang mulai beranjak merasa tak tenang, akhirnya lebih memilih untuk mengiyakan jawaban Seungcheol.

"Ha-hangat, kok!"

Jawab Jisoo terbata. Karena ia rasa, mungkin detik jantungnya ini mulai kehilangan ritme normal seperti biasanya.

"Lebih hangat pelukanku, Seokmin, atau Junhui?"

Tanya Seungcheol lagi dengan nada yang lebih menggoda.

"K-kamu, Cheol...,"

Balas Jisoo dengan jumlah dusta yang sekiranya mampu menghasilka angka sekian persen. Sebab salah satu dari kedua bocah dan Seungcheol yang pernah memeluknya itu, pasti ada yang memiliki kadar kehangatan pelukan yang paling tinggi 'kan?

"Jeongmal?"

Pertanyaan singkat Seungcheol barusan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Jisoo sekilas. Selain durasi pelukan Seungcheol yang sudah melewati tiga menit serta nafas hangat miliknya yang kian gencar menerpa tengkuk Jisoo pun, semakin lama semakin membuat sang namja Hong itu sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman.

Nervous dan susah rileks, istilahnya.

.

.

.

 **Can I?**

.

.

.

"Shua...,"

CHUP!

Namja kucing yang Seungcheol kecup pipi kanannya itu mendadak tersentak hebat karena ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa tingkah Seungcheol malam ini bisa berubah total dan sangat aneh.

"Kau tidak berbohong 'kan?"

Usik Seungcheol lagi sebelum ia benar-benar melakukan tindakan manja yang kelewat batas seperti menambahkan kecupan satu lagi di sisi pipi Jisoo yang lain.

'ASTAGAAAA!'

Jerit Jisoo dalam hati karena perlakuan Seungcheol barusan.

Adakah satu-dua kesalahan yang ia atau para member lakukan selama era promosi ini? Adakah suatu kekelian yang pernah Jisoo perbuat hingga Leader Groupnya yang satu ini bisa bertingkah manja dan aneh seperti ini?

Ah, entahlah!

"Shua...,"

"...,"

"Boleh cium?"

"H-hah?"

Pertanyaan absurd milik Seungcheol tadi langsung membuat Jisoo memutuskan untuk segera memutar posisinya dengan cara berbalik badan. Dan tentunya, itu semua Jisoo lakukan agar ia dapat langsung mendapatkan sebuah kejelasan atas segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada diri sang leader.

"Ya...?"

"Boleh... minta cium?"

Ulang Seungcheol dengan kalimat yang berbeda namun memiliki satu maksud serupa. Yakni mendapatkan izin untuk mencium atau dicium oleh Hong Jisoo.

"C-cium dimana?"

Cicit Jisoo yang masih berada ditengah kebingungannya.

"Di bibir,"

"Eh?"

Kejut Jisoo begitu ia mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya yang benar-benar tar terduga.

"Boleh?"

Ulang Seungcheol lagi yang Jisoo yakini memang sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi mabuk atau terhipnotis sesuatu.

"Eummm,"

"Jadi kamu lebih suka dicium Jeonghan, ya, Shu?"

Potong Seungcheol sebelum Jisoo berpikir bahwa ia lumayan berhasil menemukan hipotesis mengenai penyebab tingkah aneh Choi Seungcheol yang tegas, yang kemudian berubah menjadi Choi Seungcheol yang haus belaian pada malam ini.

Yakni rasa cemburu dan sikap over-posesif dari Seungcheol sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Can I?**

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Hong Jisoo pun hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah sebagai respon positif. Sebab Jisoo tahu, kalau menahan rasa cemburu itu memang tidaklah enak. Lebih-lebih jika objek penyebab cemburunya Seungcheol pada Jisoo tak hanya sekedar pelukan, rayuan, dan sentuhan antara kedua bibir sesama para member selama promosi kali ini. Yang tentunya semua hal itu telah member lain lakukan secara cuma-cuma kepada Jisoo. Dan jika boleh sebut merk, kita boleh merincikan beberapa contoh pelakunya seperti menyebutkan nama Seokmin, Junhui, dan Jeonghan.

"Sekarang, ya?"

Pinta Seungcheol sebagai aba-aba untuk Jisoo agar ia dapat menyiapkan fisik dan mentalnya lebih dulu. Sedangkan Jisoo yang rupanya memang sudah pasrah di awal, mau tidak mau pun akhirnya segera memberi lampu hijau kepada Seungcheol.

CHUP!

CHUP!

"Eh?"

Lagi-lahgi Jisoo kembali dikejutkan Choi Seungcheol. Karena kedua kecupan yang Jisoo kira akan mendarat di bibirnya itu malah berganti menjadi dua kecupan di kedua sisi pipi putihnya.

CHUP!

"Eh?"

Dan sekarang kecupan Seungcheol malah berpindah dan mendarat tepat di dahinya.

"Engg...,"

Jisoo mendengung sebentar karena kebingungan. Sebab, bukankah di awal tadi Seungcheol menginginkan untuk mencium bibirnya? Akan tetapi, mengapa malah ciuman Seungcheol berujung mendarat di...

CHUP!

Oh...!

RUPANYA MEMANG SENGAJA MENYISAKAN BIBIR KUCING HONG JISOO DI AKHIR SESINYA.

.

.

.

 **Can I?**

.

.

.

"Rasanya seperti morfin...,"

Ucap Seungcheol setelah puas menjajah bibir Jisoo dan menumpas seluruh rasa cemburu juga seluruh rasa penasarannya untuk menyentuh namja Hongnya itu lebih jauh. Sedang pada pihak lawan Seungcheol yang awalnya sedikit menolak ajakan nista tadi, rupanya juga sedikit mengiyakan pendapat dari partner barunya tersebut.

"Maksudku membuat penikmatnya menjadi keenakan...,"

Ralat Seungcheol mengenai bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan crush-mu yang satu ini dengan bahasa sederhana versi dirinya sendiri. Dan tentu, ia mengatakan penjelasan tersebut sebelum Jisoo sempat mengeluarkan dugaan aneh. Bahwa takutnya Seungcheol sendiri akan dianggap Jisoo sendiri menjadi mantan pecandu, jika ia menyebutkan kalimat perandaian tadi dengan perandaian sebuah rasa barang haram semacam morfin.

"Shua...,"

"Hmmmmh...?"

Gumam Jisoo ditengah usahanya dalam hal menetralkan nafas pasca kebrutalan nafsu Seungcheol tadi.

"I want mooore...,"

Bisik Seungcheol tepat di depan wajah Jisoo yang masih memerah padam dan terengah tak karuan.

"Can I-"

Tanyanya lagi sambil mengangkat dagu Jisoo agar kedua mata mereka bertemu kembali.

"T-tou,"

"OMONAAAA...! JEONGHAAANNNN-HYUUUUNGGGGGGG!"

-ch you, sebelum Lee Chan berteriak keras dan melaporkan seluruh kejadian ini kepada sang 'Eomma'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga...!"

Pekik Jisoo pelan setelah menyadari segalanya yang telah ia dan Seungcheol perbuat usai mendengar teriakan Chan barusan.

'SIAL!'

Sedangkan Seungcheol yang sebenarnya masih belum puas mengumpati sang Magnae Chan, akhirnya pun lebih memilih melepas Jisoo sejenak dan membisikkan suatu hal yang sedikit mengusik perasaan di telinga partner manisnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita lanjutkan tengah malam nanti, ne...,"

Ucapnya miring sebelum mencium bibir Jisoo sekilas sekali lagi

.

.

.

.

 **END!**

Plot-What-Plot banget, ya?


End file.
